


One Hundred Days /万磁王的一百天

by KKKanyas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKanyas/pseuds/KKKanyas
Summary: 如果万磁王先生在逐渐失去能力且生命被宣告即将终结，请问他会做什么又不会做什么？





	1. 01 Day

**Author's Note:**

> 根据漫画对变种人的定义，他们的DNA中多出了一条X染色体被称为「X基因」；大部分人的X基因通常处于沉睡状态，只有被激活时，变异才会发生，变种人也因此获得能力。
> 
> 由于核试验与环境变迁等问题，进入20世纪变种人骤然增多，他们的超能力通常都在青春期时初露端倪，随着年龄增长对能力的掌握程度越来越精湛。
> 
> 《X3》中的治疗药物可以使变种人失去能力，但它的作用并非消灭X基因，而是抑制其活性，从而令变种人能力消失。所以当药效不稳或干脆失效时，变种人的能力自然就会恢复了，同样的事情后来在逆转未来的教授身上也发生过。
> 
>  
> 
> 本文的设定就是基于这样一个「X基因」的概念，把X基因看作变种人多出来的一部分身体机能，就像感染病毒感冒了之后鼻子会不通一样，我假设如果是某个变种人的X基因受了某些外在或内在的影响，导致他的X基因会不会也活性减弱能力变弱，甚至在严重的情况下基因完全失去活性短暂失去能力呢？
> 
> 而如果这些全都恰巧都发生在了万磁王身上...

1  
幸亏那还是个战争纷乱局势动荡的不和平年代，人们都热烈思考着如何能更好的生存下去，才不会有那些无聊的，草率的，没有实质意义的问题类似于「如果你的生命只剩下100天你会用来干什么？」  
看在上帝的份上，有谁能真的那么准确的知道这个？这简直是在嘲讽死神的办事效率。  
而且，这个问题显然问的很没出息，双腿搁在茶几上的，伟大的变种人兄弟会领袖万磁王十分确信地认为——如果他的生命只剩下一百天，那么你该问的是他不会干什么，因为即使在生命并没有走到尽头的今天，他依旧做着任何他决定去做的，毫不犹豫。  
所以理所当然的，当那个黑发女孩睁着全黑瞳孔说出这个问题时，万磁王收起了桌子上的腿，咬牙嗤笑了一声，「这是某种笑话吗？」  
「这是我展示能力的方式。」女孩只是坦然地回答。  
万磁王喝了一口玻璃杯中的威士忌继续冷嘲热讽，「那么我不需要能力是会讲脱口秀的变种人。」  
坐在另一个沙发上的Emma 为此皱起了眉头，Erik带着头盔——Emma 还是偏好叫他Erik，Megnito这个名字蠢毙了——所以她没法无法读到那个男人在想什么，但是他表现得很反常。  
她所认识的Erik 是个变种人激进分子，主张变种人至上的原则，他也许对那些人类是真的排斥到了最高境界，但他对变种人能力的态度一向是相对鼓励的，提倡变种人要接纳自己的变种能力并为此自豪，无论对方是不是站在自己这一边，无论对方能力大小，他都一贯给予最起码的尊重，这是Emma 跟随他的最主要原因之一，Erik 再混蛋也是为了维护变种人的地位和权益。  
可他对待这个女孩的方式可算不上多尊重，他甚至还要赶走她，兄弟会招募以来可从来没有拒绝过任何一个变种人的加入。上次那个一激动手指头就会到处撒盐的年轻人都在厨房找到了工作。  
而且面前的这个女孩并不简单，Emma甚至不能完全窥探她的脑子，只能接收到一些表面想法，但不管Erik 相不相信，至少 Emma 从那女孩脑中读到的部分和她说的是一致的，女孩没说谎，这很诡异，但也很真实。  
女孩没有进行反驳只是继续站在那，Erik 的表情看上去有些不耐烦，Emma 选择赶在他亲自下逐客令之前，在脑内召唤了门外的Azazel 瞬移到了女孩的身边。  
「Azazel，把她送回去。」 Emma 下达了命令。  
「不了，谢谢。」女孩很快地拒绝了，心情似乎没有被Erik 的态度影响到，依旧保持着最礼貌的微笑，「瞬移者的能力会让我有些不舒服。」她从口袋里掏出墨镜带上，转身拄起拐杖试探着往门口走，整个过程有点艰辛。  
气氛诡异的安静，只有拐杖敲击地板的声音，Erik 似乎把注意力全都转移到了面前的威士忌上，Emma 则依旧观察着Erik ，Azazel在一旁哀叹自己的存在感，而就在女孩快被门槛绊倒时，她手里的金属拐杖却给予了她足够强大的支撑让她免于摔倒。  
「这里不适合你。」万磁王摇晃着酒杯，对于刚才发生的避而不谈，「但另一个地方可能适合，那里有人很喜欢听别人畅想未来。」  
「谢谢你万磁王先生。」女孩缓缓转过了身，脸上的笑意更明显了「可我觉得您更应该考虑一下我前面的问题。」  
女孩用手指指了指着眼睛，「我的眼睛能看到别人短时间内可能会遭遇的不幸，这不需要控制就很准确，我父亲已经为证明这个付出了代价。」  
「可以避免吗？」Emma 抢在Erik 回绝前问。  
「Emma ！」Erik 妄想用眼神阻止Emma 。  
「未来一直是个变数。」女孩平静地回答，「只是没人知道触发的开关是在哪里。」

 

女孩最终还是离开了，Erik 破格地派Azazel一路关照着她，并在她到家之后根据Erik 的指示递给了她一张别人的名片，女孩依旧笑着拒绝说有人下午就会来家里把她接去那幢建筑，她向Azazel坦白她从没想在兄弟会留下，只是在见到了那位和善的男人之后太好奇他的对手会是个怎么样强大的角色罢了，现在她知道了，并且为他们没有统一战线同时感到惋惜和理所当然。  
告别前她叫住Azazel希望他能帮忙保密她随口说的这些，仅仅为了避免一些麻烦，女孩这么解释。Azazel摆了摆手，表示他从来不是个爱多嘴的人，然后消失在一片红烟之中。

「你有什么毛病？」Emma 在女孩走后就优雅地坐在沙发上吃着薄饼干问万磁王，「她没说谎。」  
「我只是不信这些。」万磁王回看着Emma ，姿态轻松得好像什么都没发生。  
「作为一个可以把潜艇甩来甩去的变种人你没资格说不信。」Emma 强硬地指出，「只是现在风平浪静可难保之后不会发生些什么，你该放低你尊贵的身价去好好求教的。」  
Emma 是深刻经历过这样事情的人，Shaw在被Erik 用硬币穿脑之前的一个星期前还说着爱她，胸有成竹地向她承诺美好的未来，然后Emma 就被人类关了起来，被原本的敌人通知了Shaw的死讯，并要求成为追随者。这还不够反转吗？  
「你读了她的脑子。」Erik用了肯定句。  
「但我得说没多大收获。」Emma站起身走向Erik的身边坐下，「她的脑子嗡嗡响，像自带着某种防御，我只能确定她没说谎。」  
「别为你的无能找借口。」Erik 残忍地回复她，Emma 倒是对此毫不介意，她已经完全习惯了和Erik 互相进行人身攻击。  
「倒是你Erik。」Emma用指甲尖轻轻敲打着Erik的头盔，「你知道我听到了你交代Azazel的事对吧，还有你刚才帮她站稳了，我得说那真贴心。」  
「那姑娘让你想起了那位在你心里留坑的读心朋友了吗？你刚才甚至提到了他，别以为我不知道。」Erik的脸上还是没什么表情，这让Emma差点嘲笑出声，Erik·自作聪明·Lehnsherr在古巴海滩一战后，总是企图在任何人提到Charles Xavier时保持面无表情的冷静，可他却不知道这才恰恰出卖了他，太不自然了。  
「之前没发现你有那么无聊啰嗦，Emma。」Erik直接忽略了她的问题，拍掉了她在头盔旁烦人的手站起了身。  
「出去把Raven找来，我要和她商量一星期后的行动。」房间的金属门被某种力量猛地打开了，撞在墙上造成剧烈的响声，像是某人心情不好的表现，「然后再去找些有用的变种人，你不该那么闲。」

 

Charles Xavier 在前几天遇到了一个很神奇的女孩。  
她的神奇之处，其中一个就在于她特殊的变种能力——预知一定时间范围（但具体是多久她自己也还没发现，至少对大多数人是没反应的）他人的死亡。虽然女孩的眼睛和她的视觉一样只有一片漆黑，但她能在‘见’到某些人时，据她描述，目睹他们的死亡瞬间并知晓具体时间。第一个印证了她预言的是她酗酒的父亲，在她7岁的时候。  
除此之外，她的大脑内部还存在着一堵屏障，天生使然且不受她控制的磁场屏障，阻隔了心灵感应者大部分脑电波的入侵。这让Charles 不免想起某个操纵金属的，一心想借用头盔让自己滚出他大脑的人，并在第一次和女孩见面时不小心提起了他，这让女孩莫名产生了好奇心。  
他们第一次的见面，Charles 就意识到了女孩超同龄人的成熟和智慧，以及性格中存在的问题，也许是因为经历了太多死亡，她看上去面对什么都是平易近人的微笑猜不透情绪，也不愿意太多敞开心扉。  
也许在之后的时间里，Charles和她之间需要努力的方向会是促进沟通而非控制能力。  
「Charles …」正巧了，女孩这个时候拎着一个小包被Hank 搀扶着从长廊走来，挥手向他打招呼，「很高兴又见到你了。」  
「我也是，Hela，而且我正想着你呢。 」Charles 回以一个微笑，双手熟练地操纵着轮椅离开书桌，「去过你的房间了吗？有什么需要的可以跟我或者Hank 说。」  
「是的那很棒，Mr. McCoy 都帮我料理好了，一切都很完美。」Hela微笑着点了点头 ，Hank 在一旁小心谨慎地扶她在一个沙发上坐下，在向Charles点头示意后就轻轻关门离开了。  
Charles就此开展了和她的第二次友好谈话，寒暄起最近生活，介绍了学校课程安排，然后想起了Hela在昨天的电话中意外有些愉悦地告诉Charles今天她要去见一个特殊的人，她很期待。  
于是他试探性地询问她结果如何。  
「还不错。」Hela双手摆在腿上摩擦，神态轻松自然地在Charles还想再深入些细节时挪下了凳子支起拐杖，「Professor，事实上我有点饿了，能来点松饼吗？」


	2. 08 Day

电梯稳稳地停在了地下3层，两个背着枪身着深色制服的警卫踱步到门的两边停下脚步，身体挺得笔直。  
门开了，两个西装革履的身影一前一后地踏出电梯行色匆匆，警卫们随即也跟上他们，往明晃晃的走廊另一头走去，以至于没人注意到电梯门在没人操作的情况下又无声的开合了几次，金属轻微抖动着。  
他们在走廊尽头的一堵白墙前再次停下，警卫们互相对视了一眼，其中一人取下了扣在皮带上的卡片在墙的某个角落挥了挥，白墙的表面就产生了两处整齐的裂缝，伸展出了指纹认证的平台和瞳孔扫描装置莹莹地闪着绿光。  
「请，Mr.Parker.」年老的男人礼让性地向后退了一步，「只是为了安全起见。」  
「当然。」被称作Mr.Parker 的人轻微点头，从容不迫地上前伸手按向绿屏，镜头里投影出一抹光束照向他的瞳孔，随后一个机械的女声从机器内传来，「欢迎您，Mr. Parker.」  
白墙瞬间彻底从中分开，无声缓慢地退向两边，透过男人的眼睛，他注意到里面还有一扇十分坚固的玻璃门，阻隔着内部的秘密实验室，但已经足够看清里面忙忙碌碌着的、身穿白大褂的科研人员，他们三五成群正对手术台上毫无生气躺着的‘实验品’做着讨论和记录，没有丝毫被打扰的迹象。  
「我以为给你们投入资金是为了研究动物。」男人的面部表情变得有些不自然，目光聚焦在那具一动不动的身体上，手插进口袋向前靠近玻璃墙走了几步，审视着玻璃内部人们的一举一动，「可他们在做什么？」  
「研究动物，先生。」另一个男人已经在说话的间隙脱掉了西装换上了一件医用手术服，双手正忙着穿戴手套，「别被眼前的假象所迷惑了，这些怪物只是穿了人的皮囊。」  
Mr.Parker下巴的线条紧绷着，皱起眉峰却没有回头，脸上因某种原因而僵硬，「这里有多少这样的变...怪——怪物？」  
「加上这个一共六个。」  
「在哪？」他声线略微有些变调。  
「都在里面先生，我会带您一一参观。」男人终于调整好了着装，露出一副得意的嘴脸，仿佛这能够证明他多有能耐似的，「我敢保证它们的多样性绝对会让您瞠目结舌，有些甚至长着犄角。」  
「我很期待。」Parker咬着牙吐出这句话，语气里满满地愤怒，他——或者说她，终于回过了头，眼睛因情绪失控而变成金黄色，「前提是你还能活着进去。」  
一旁的两个警卫敏锐地察觉到了异样，他们按响了警报，把一脸惊慌的男人护在身后掏枪射击，却发现怎么用力也扣不动扳机。  
只能亲眼目睹着面前的中年男性全身翻着鳞片变成一个红发蓝肤的女孩，女孩身手灵敏矫健地在他们没反应过来之前抢走了枪，出拳将两人打倒在地。  
刺耳的警报声终于引起了玻璃另一边人们的注意，他们尖叫着四处逃窜，Raven注意到其中一些人的眼神，她甚至都不能确定使他们这么惊恐的原因究竟是正在发生的袭击，还是蓝色的自己。  
Mutant and Proud.  
Raven在心里默念着，以此来压制胸腔翻腾着的强烈不适感，举起枪打爆了装在墙上的信号干扰屏蔽器。  
「别杀我。」  
穿白大褂的老男人恐惧地颤抖着举起双手跪在地上，懦弱地哀求。  
Raven 举起手上的枪转向他，黄色的瞳孔里充溢着泪水，极度的愤恨让她的声音嘶哑，她用尽全身的力气咆哮，「你们才是真正的怪物！残忍、恶心的怪物！」她搭在扳机上的手指正因即将剥夺一条生命而害怕得颤抖，「下地狱去吧，你们都该——」  
然而一片金属块并没有给Raven把话说完的机会，它快速而准确地飞向男人的太阳穴，在她还没有反应过来的瞬间，已经直直地切割穿透过去，并击中了她身后的玻璃，无数裂缝立刻就布满了透明的隔阂，尸体和破碎的玻璃渣一起，伴随着巨大的破裂声响砸向地面。  
一抹红烟在Raven本能伸手遮挡玻璃碎片时出现在她的身边，把她带到了10步开外的地方远离了危险，Raven显然被吓坏了，急促地喘息着。  
走廊另一头的电梯再一次打开了，披着暗红色披风的Erik带着头盔，走出电梯，Emma踩着高跟鞋一身白色紧身皮衣跟随在后，在看到Raven后眯起了眼睛。  
Raven能感觉大脑里原本交织成一团的愤怒和恐惧被一层雪霜覆盖冷却了，她回头看向径直走来的Emma，明白是心灵感应者惯用的手段：试图用脑电波在精神层面使她平静下来。  
Raven眼睛还充着血，手脚并用地努力挣脱来自Azazel的束缚，想要冲过去和那个多管闲事的金发女人理论，「滚出的我脑子，Emma！」  
「不用谢。」Emma都懒得和一个乳臭未干的青春期少女多说两句，她给了Raven一个假笑，然后就放开思维去寻找实验室里的同类。  
「成熟点，Mystique，我们最多只有10分钟。」Erik抬起手操纵实验台上插在变种人身上的针管离开那人的身体，踩着玻璃渣走进实验室，「我感觉到楼上的武装部队已经在聚集了。」  
「其余5个应该都在那边的一个隔间里，那里我感知不到。」Emma抬手指向一条灯光昏暗的走廊，Erik瞥了一眼，就看向了Azazel示意他去救其他人。  
「这里还有什么屏蔽依旧对我能力影响很大，我不能移动太远，也进不去那里。」Azazel放开了Raven，无奈地摊了摊手，「而且Boss，拆门这种活还是得你来。」  
「那就我和你去。」万磁王操纵起两把手术刀，一边迈开步子一边发号施令，「你们两个守在这，遇到人类别再留情。」  
「你在告诉我，我们连逃出去都难。」Emma忍不住翻了个白眼，「我以为你们都计划好了。」  
她现在深刻意识到某种危险正在向他们侵袭，Azazel能力被限制意味着他们很可能不能准时全部撤离这里了，她的能力也远没有另一个心灵感应者那么强大，她不能停止太多人的行动能力，而现在到处都有人类冲出来攻击他们的可能性，他们却连个防身的盾牌都没有。  
「大部分。」Raven此刻换成了一个警卫人员的形象，正在给手术台上的女变种人穿衣服并试图唤醒那个人的神志让她站起来，「当初救你也就是一时兴起。」  
真是典型从小被宠坏了的恶劣性格，Emma真的不太理解Erik为什么执意要带上她，尽管她的变形能力的确特殊，但想要打入内部Emma一个人也可以做到。  
可恶的是Erik几乎连睡觉都不脱下那个蠢毙了的头盔！  
想到这不满的情绪更多了，Emma决定还是先用心灵感应尽量干扰拖延那些正在楼上迅速聚集的警卫比较实际，她专注凝神，释放思维的触角延展开来...随着她对那些人类大脑的侵入，Emma得到了可能是目前唯一值得庆幸的好消息——至少他们的突袭让那群武装人类还来不及准备不含金属的子弹，而Erik在，这一切就足够轻松应付了。  
除此之外，她还感应到了一些举着像机的记者们迫切的好奇心，这说明他们要上电视了，为此Emma反感皱了皱眉头，她今天穿的衣服不太上镜。

***  
「Charles！Charles！」两个穿着灰色运动服的男孩一路在走廊上奔跑大喊，球鞋踏得高档木质地板都咚咚响，急匆匆地几乎像两股龙卷风一样撞开校长室的门，房间里正在计划课表的Hank和Charles被惊吓到了，一起看向气喘吁吁的两人。  
「Sean，Alex！大晚上走廊里得稍微安静点，大家可能都休息了。」Charles带着责备地神情放下手里的钢笔，稍微调整了一下轮椅的位置向他们靠近，「特别是你Alex，你跑起来的时候就像颗导弹。」  
Hank依旧保持满脸毛绒绒的蓝色郁闷表情，赞同地点点头，「没错，Hela要是在走廊上都会被你们撞得弹开。」  
「才不会，我们一路上已经弄出很多噪音了，足够给她时间让路。」Sean企图狡辩，却遭到了Alex的一记刀眼。  
Charles叹了口气无可奈何地单手扶额，手指按捏着眼角为此感到头疼，「孩子们，我希望你们是真的有急事，否则接下来两个星期的餐盘就都得你们洗了。」  
这显然是个很有效的警告方式，两个男孩都倒吸一口冷气，Charles觉得有点好笑，挑了挑眉毛等待他们的回答。  
「呃...事实上...」Alex和Sean面面相觑交换着为难的眼神，Sean抓了抓后脑勺，「我们不确定这现在还算不算急事。」  
Alex点头附和，「但你得去电视上看看新闻！你们两个一起。」  
男孩的语气里有着不同寻常的焦虑，Charles侧头皱起了眉头，选择先轻轻触碰他们的记忆表层，然后他得到了些模糊的画面——那个熟悉的身影和一抹特别的蓝色，仅仅这些就足够让他有了不太好的预感。  
他回头给了Hank一个忧虑的表情，后者立刻心神领会地放下手中的文件，推着Charles的轮椅往楼下客厅的电视机那赶，尽管二楼的楼梯已经做了一些改造了，还是花费的不少时间，等他们赶到屏幕前时，插播新闻已经接近尾声。  
镜头因为骚乱剧烈抖动让人头晕，依稀能看清的只有带着冰冷头盔的身影在一条走廊上移动，一抹蓝色在他身后躲避着来自人类因畏惧而发出的残酷尖叫，隐隐约约有一些子弹分散停留在了空中。  
至少它们没有像曾经的那些导弹一样飞回去，Charles都不知道这该不该庆幸。  
他现在很确定自己肯定错过了军方谈判警告的阶段，也确定电视机里的那个人也一定拒绝了任何和平协商，Charles紧张地咬住了下嘴唇，这会是一场正面冲突，Charles因此生气，那个人又冲动地让自己陷入了这样的危机，还带着他一直小心保护的妹妹一起！  
这时镜头因枪声又是一阵乱晃，那些穿着防弹衣的军人至少第二次根据命令毫不犹豫地射击了。然后他听到了一声呼喊，来自Raven，上帝啊，他能确定那就是Raven的，她喊了「不！」，绝望的，嘶哑地喊了。  
可是画质太模糊了，Charles睁大了眼睛也看不清这些子弹究竟飞向了哪里，究竟射中了谁，有多严重，见鬼的Charles什么都没法知道。  
然而视频这时候又中断了，穿着西装一脸严肃的主持人占据了整个版面。  
「以上为非官方群众提供的今天下午恐怖袭击的拍摄画面。根据事后的多名幸存者描述，在军方的第二次自卫性进攻之后的1分钟内恐怖袭击者就逃出了公众的视野。经过警方缜密的勘查，现场发现了两颗带有血迹的子弹，初步断定是袭击者受伤后直接取出的，目前子弹已被送往研究所进行检验。」  
Charles盯着屏幕上被血染红的子弹的特写，觉得脊背一阵刺骨钻心的疼痛，那明显是金属做的子弹，金属的东西理应伤害不了他们其中任何一个不是吗。  
「据统计在此次袭击中一共有11名科研人员丧生，6人受伤，而罪犯的动机仍旧是个谜团。除此之外，更引起民众恐慌的是事件发生时，突然被停留在空中的子弹、拥有彩色皮肤的怪人，和凭空消失等诡异现象仍旧没得到合理的解释......」  
Alex赶在主持人再说出更多有关变种人有多畸形多危险的话之前冲上去关掉了电视，他不敢看向Charles，所以他回头和Sean对视。他在Sean的眼睛里看到了伤感和担忧，他肯定自己看起来也一样，尽管自从古巴一战后他们已经尽量很少表现出来了。  
气压低得像是快要窒息，Charles觉得像是过了一个世纪，直到被咬破的嘴唇传来的刺痛唤回意识，他感觉有血腥味在嘴里化开，然后发麻发胀，苦不堪言。  
他需要采取一些措施，比如尝试得到更多关于袭击之后的细节，Charles逼迫自己混沌的大脑转动起来，他需要知道被政府隐瞒的那部分真相，他需要知道是什么没让子弹停下，他需要知道他们逃去了哪里，他需要知道Raven有没有受伤。  
他还想知道Erik有没有受伤。  
「Hank，我们...我们去Cerebro那，现在就去。」Charles吸了吸鼻子，眨掉睫毛上碍眼的水珠，操纵着轮椅向房间另一头移动，「Alex，你们先回房间休息。」  
Hank此刻也终于算是回过了神，他沉默地跟在Charles身后走进通往地下室的电梯，双目无神地盯着没有焦点的远方，直到视线被电梯门缓慢关上而阻挡。  
封闭小环境里片刻的安宁太讽刺了，明明枪击的画面仍旧焦灼着他们的神经。  
「Charles...」Hank轻声呼唤着教授的名字，他看上去很糟糕，原本抑郁的蓝毛好像一瞬间全都枯杂了，他伸出手搭在Charles 的左肩。  
「她会没事的，对吗？」他声音沙哑，小心翼翼地问。  
「会的。」  
Charles用右手盖在Hank的手上，安抚地轻轻拍他，安慰他也安慰自己，「都会没事。」  
因为Charles会尽全力想办法保护他们的，义无反顾。  
Charles相信自己可以做到。

**Author's Note:**

> Hela这个名字我是找了死亡女神的名字、但变种能力的设定不太一样、这个姑娘还是很特别的、在文里应该会占蛮大比重


End file.
